A CORSA BRANCA
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Malone e Verônica numa aventura cheia de mistérios...
1. Capítulo 1

A CORSA BRANCA – Capítulo 1  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
A corsa branca é uma lenda espanhola que deu a inspiração para esta fic.  
  
Spoilers: Logo após Dead man's hill.  
  
Comments: Esta é a primeira vez que faço uma fic em q os personagens principais são e Ned e a Verônica. Gostaria de saber o q vc's acharam, deixem review, ok? Ou, nada de capítulos novos. Vc's da FD taum mto vagais, deixando poucas review e jah tah na hora das escritoras iniciarem a Operação Tartaruga, unidas venceremos!!! Review!!!!!  
  
...........................................*****............................ ...........  
  
As manhãs não costumam ser muito diferentes no mundo perdido: levantar cedo, tomar café e realizar as tarefas para o bom andamento da casa e das comodidades criadas por Challenger para o benefício de todos.  
  
Verônica terminava de preparar o café da manhã enquanto Malone e Roxton trocavam algumas palavras. Challenger examinava suas anotações, planejava testar alguns produtos químicos naquela manhã. E Marguerite, como de costume, ainda não havia saído do quarto, e geralmente, ela só vinha quando sentia o perfume do café fresquinho, recém passado.  
  
"Lá vem o predador mais violento do plateau, Ned. Farejou o cheiro do café e veio em busca de sua caça" Roxton cochichou para Ned, que sorriu. Achava engraçado como depois de quase três anos o caçador não perdera o ânimo para provocá-la logo cedo, claro, agora era mais fácil já que eles haviam se tornado muito bons "amigos".  
  
"É todo dia a mesma coisa!" ela já falou azeda. "Vocês fazem muito barulho e me acordam. Eu não tenho por que levantar cedo. Já realizei minhas tarefas de hoje ontem, planejei que dormiria até tarde, mas não, vocês tem que ficar berrando e batendo panelas logo cedo" continuou enquanto servia sua xícara de café quentinho, fumegante.  
  
"Não seja assim, minha Marguerite. Todos queremos desfrutar de sua doce e adorável companhia!" o caçador botou mais lenha na fogueira.  
  
Marguerite colocou a xícara sobre o pires e o olhou raivosa, realmente estava de péssimo humor.  
  
"Sinto muito interromper seus planos, Marguerite, mas havíamos combinado que hoje você seria minha assistente no laboratório e no moinho" Challenger jogou a última gota que faltava para derramar o balde da paciência da herdeira.  
  
"Eu?! E quando foi que eu combinei isso?"  
  
"Ora, não se lembra que antes de ontem você..."  
  
"Ah não, antes de ontem era o meu dia, mas você não precisou de mim e ontem também não e isso é problema seu, Challenger. Já passou a minha vez e hoje é o Roxton!"  
  
"Sinto muito, mas hoje é o seu dia, Marguerite, e você sabe como funciona o nosso rodízio, vê se não inventa moda" Roxton respondeu.  
  
A herdeira olhou sem acreditar para Roxton, mas por fim teve que se conformar.  
  
Mal engoliu alguma coisa, Challenger já foi para o laboratório e ficou chamando Marguerite, apressando-a. "Esse dia não poderia ficar pior!" ela pensou. "Felizes são o Malone e a Verônica, com essa de sair atrás de metano para a cerca, vão passar o dia fazendo nada. Vê se aprende, senhorita Krux."  
  
Ela estava quase para entrar no laboratório quando Roxton a segurou pelo braço. "Mais tarde podemos nos refrescar no rio, vou convencer o Challenger a te liberar se a sua ajuda não for essencial, quer?"  
  
"Ummmmm, quero sim, está combinado! Isso se você conseguir convencê-lo porque a ciência nunca pára" ela disse imitando a voz do cientista.  
  
.....................................******................................. ......  
  
"Sabe Verônica, senti muita falta da nossa casa, de estar com você, quero dizer, com todos. Nos tornamos muito mais que uma família, não é mesmo?" o jornalista dizia enquanto caminhava ao lado de Verônica pela selva.  
  
"Eu sei o que quer dizer. E eu não desisti nem por um minuto de procurar por você, sabia que um dia você iria voltar" a jovem respondeu com as bochechas coradas pela declaração.  
  
"Enquanto estive longe, pensei em muitas coisas: em quem eu realmente sou, coisas que já fiz ou deixei de fazer, a nossa chegada a este lugar que, antes, nos parecia um pesadelo. E agora começo a questionar se essa não foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu."  
  
"Ned, será que algum dia, se você tiver a oportunidade, vai ter coragem de deixar este lugar?" Verônica perguntou sabendo que talvez se arrependesse se a resposta não fosse "não".  
  
Ele parou de andar e ela fez o mesmo. Segurou uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra acariciava a nuca da jovem, entrelaçando-se por entre os cabelos dourados como uma manhã ensolarada de primavera.  
  
"Verônica, eu..." seus olhos foram se fechando e seus lábios estavam prestes a revelar o que seus corações já sabiam a tempo, quando...  
  
TUMMMMM TUMMMMMMMM TUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
"T-rex! Corra!" Verônica gritou, os galhos das árvores do caminho de onde vieram estavam se rompendo, o animal já os havia farejado.  
  
"Droga, logo agora que eu tomei coragem!" Malone pensou.  
  
Correram o que lhes parecia uma eternidade e o dinossauro seguia atrás. "Isso não vai adiantar, temos que nos esconder em algum lugar!" Malone disse com a respiração cansada, ambos já estavam exaustos.  
  
Lembraram-se de uma caverna mais à frente, não tão perto quanto gostariam, mas era o melhor que havia. Continuaram correndo, avistaram um tronco imenso e ambos o saltaram ao mesmo tempo, caindo rolando por um barranco. Do barraco, direto para um rio de águas violentas.  
  
Verônica batera a cabeça numa pedra durante a queda e estava desacordada. Lutando contra a força da água, Malone a alcançou e agora tinha que salvar a si mesmo à garota da selva. Tentava nadar para a margem, porém sentia que era inútil, logo perderia as poucas forças que lhe restavam e não conseguiria nem sequer boiar com Verônica (a idéia de solta-la estava fora de questão).  
  
Quando pensou que talvez aquele fosse o fim, a salvação chegara: uma grande árvore havia caído recentemente, alcançando até a metade do rio. Se conseguisse passar por ali e agarrar-se a algum galho, estariam salvos. Usando forças já não se sabe de onde, o jornalista segurava Verônica com um braço e com o outro, lutava para alcançar algum galho da árvore.  
  
No último instante, conseguiu agarrar-se ao tronco da salvação e foi se empurrando até a margem. Tirou a jovem da água e saiu em seguida, caindo exausto. Virou-se, sentiu a pulsação no pescoço da jovem e um galo em sua cabeça: estava viva, porém ainda desacordada.  
  
Mais aliviado, respirou fundo e seus olhos cansados se fecharam, já não tinha mais energia para nada.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Capítulo 2

A CORSA BRANCA – Capítulo 2  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
THANKS & COMMENTS:  
  
ESTA FIC É SOBRE A SÉRIE TLW, MAIS ESPECIFICAMENTE SOBRE NED MALONE E VERÔNICA, SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.  
  
Towanda, taí o cap 2!!! Espero q goste a proveite as surpresas q preparei p/ vc... Bjus!  
  
Oi Nay! Acho q nunca tinha recebido review de vc, né? Amei! Continue por aki... É jah tava na hora de pôr os fofuchos na roda tbem, né?  
  
Oi Si! Segura sua onda aí, sensualidade num vai faltar, ok? Rs... Vc é demais!!!  
  
Gio, vc foi umas primeiras pessoas em quem pensei qdo fiz esta fic, espero q continue gostando e tbem q eu consiga captar o estilo Ned e Vevê :-)  
  
Lê maninha! Infelizmente naum se pode agradar td mundo né? Mas nem ligo pq p/ uma pessoa q num goste tem vc e td mundo q tem deixado review q valem por mil chato!!!! Ti dolu!!!!!  
  
.........................................*****.............................. ...  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Malone foi abrindo seus olhos lentamente enquanto tentava ver onde estava e lembrar-se o que havia acontecido. Olhou ao redor: um quarto com móveis antigos, mas tudo de muito bom gosto e fino. Um rapazinho de uns 15 anos mexia em algumas gavetas.  
  
"Verônica!" o jornalista levantou de um salto da cama. "Onde está Verônica? Que lugar é este?"  
  
"Senhor, meu nome é Pierre, esta é a vila Soleil Azur e sua amiga está no outro quarto. Não se lembra do que aconteceu?" o jovem respondeu um pouco tímido.  
  
A recordação de Verônica o agitou muito, estaria ela bem? Pediu para ser levado ao quarto dela e a encontrou acordada, apenas com um pequeno machucado na testa.  
  
"Ned! Você está bem?" ela perguntou sorrindo ao vê-lo.  
  
"Estou, agora estou. Fiquei preocupado. E esse corte?" o jornalista já estava sentado na cama segurando as mãos da loira.  
  
"Isso?" Verônica colocou a mão sobre o curativo, "Não é nada, mas que lugar é este e como viemos parar aqui?" e a atenção de ambos se voltou para Pierre.  
  
"Se a senhorita já se sente melhor, podem me acompanhar até a sala onde meu patrão os espera."  
  
Caminharam por um corredor forrado por um carpete vinho; nas paredes, muitos quadros e armas medievais, dando um toque misterioso ao lugar. Na sala, havia uma grande lareira, mais armas e quadros e um grande tapete persa, onde se distribuíam os sofás. As cortinas escuras não deixavam muita luz entrar, cobrindo a sala de obscuridade e melancolia.  
  
De um dos confortáveis sofás cor de vinho um homem com algo em torno de 45 anos, físico forte, alto, másculo, olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos levantou- se sorrindo. "Finalmente meus hóspedes resolveram brindar-me com sua companhia! Foram bem tratados?"  
  
Malone estendeu-lhe a mão, "Muito senhor, apenas não sabemos como viemos parar aqui."  
  
"Vocês estavam desacordados na beira do rio e por sorte um de nossos pastores que passava por perto os achou e os trouxe até aqui."  
  
"Agradecemos a hospitalidade senhor..." Verônica tentou saber o nome de seu gentil anfitrião.  
  
"Lord Chauvin, senhorita. Acredito que estejam ansiosos para voltarem a sua casa e são livres para partir quando queiram, mas se quiserem ficar até amanhã, serão muito bem vindos."  
  
Ambos sabiam que não chegariam à casa da árvore antes do anoitecer e, afinal, essas pessoas, se fossem tentar algo, já o teriam feito; além do mais, Ned pensava em fazer algumas anotações sobre a vila e seus habitantes.  
  
Lord Chauvin mostrou-lhes a casa e o jardim e pediu a Pierre que os levasse para dar uma volta pela vila. As casas, todas de madeira, davam a sensação de um lugar pertencente ao passado, onde o tempo parecia não haver passado. Os camponeses eram gentis e prestativos. Verônica começava a pensar no paraíso que haviam encontrado uma vez com seus amigos, tudo era perfeito demais.  
  
Ned estava encantado com tudo, não deixando que nenhum detalhe passasse desapercebido de seus olhos atentos, tudo em breve estaria em seu diário.  
  
Entrando novamente na propriedade de Lord Chauvin, viram um homem já bastante idoso conduzindo um bando de ovelhas para os currais. "Aquele é o senhor Nicolás, foi ele quem os encontrou hoje no rio" Pierre já foi dizendo, parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos de ambos.  
  
Ambos se olharam e Ned foi o primeiro a tentar uma aproximação. "Senhor! Soubemos que nos salvou hoje e somos gratos por isso."  
  
Nicolas, o salvador, possuía cabelos e barba grisalhos e, apesar da idade avançada, aparentava ter muita vitalidade e energia. Os cães que o ajudavam no pastoreio faziam uma grande algazarra.  
  
"Vocês tiveram muita sorte, se o demônio maldito os encontrasse antes... vocês realmente tiveram muita sorte por ter sido eu e não ele" disse com seus modos simples, porém gentil.  
  
"Demônio?" Verônica perguntou ansiosa.  
  
"Nicolás, de novo com essas estórias de demônios? Assim vai assustar nossos hóspedes" Lord Chauvin apareceu abraçado a uma jovem de pele bronzeada, cabelos castanho escuro encaracolados e olhos cor de mel.  
  
"Mas é verdade, meu senhor! E o danado hoje mesmo depois que encontrei esses dois tentou me atentar, eu juro" o velho dizia e parecia muito sincero em suas palavras.  
  
"Gostaria de saber mais sobre esse demônio, seria muito interessante incluir essa história nas minhas anotações, se não se importar, Lord Chauvin" a curiosidade do repórter entrou em ação.  
  
"De modo algum. Nicolás, após o jantar venha até a sala para contar suas lendas ao senhor Malone. Acredito que vá perder seu tempo, mas como insiste."  
  
A jovem não tirou os olhos de Mallone o tempo todo, porém o jornalista tentou não perturbar-se. Verônica, em compensação, já não estava gostando nem um pouco.  
  
"Mas que descuidado sou! Gostaria de lhes apresentar minha filha, Simone. Ela esteve indisposta e passou o dia em seu quarto, por isso não puderam encontrar-se antes. Simone é o meu tesouro" Lord Chauvin finalmente apresentou a moça.  
  
"É um prazer, senhorita Verônica" Simone apertou a mão de Verônica, que sentia algo estranho nos olhos de gato da garota. "Encantada, senhor Malone" e deteve-se um pouco mais segurando as mãos dela.  
  
Em seguida, pai e filha se retiraram para dar as últimas ordens na preparação do jantar, deixando Ned e Verônica no jardim.  
  
"Ned, não sentiu algo estranho neste lugar, ou melhor, nessa tal Simone?"  
  
"Já que falou, tudo me parece... não sei explicar! Uma vila francesa no meio da selva? Mas o pior não é isso, você percebeu que todos aqui são loiros? A filha de nosso anfitrião foge aos padrões..."  
  
"Eu não me refiro a isso, talvez sua mãe seja nativa. O que me incomoda é algo nela que não consigo explicar. Temos que estar atentos."  
  
"Com certeza, eu mesmo tenho que ficar atento desde agora" Malone parou de caminhar, agarrou uma flor e a entregou para Verônica.  
  
"E qual seria o motivo, senhor jornalista?" sorriu docemente cheirando a flor que havia ganhado.  
  
"Tenho que ficar de olho numa certa jovem de cabelos dourados e o sorriso mais lindo que já vi" e a beijou carinhosamente nos lábios.  
  
"Acho que tem razão" ela suspirou, o coração batendo descompassadamente, os lábios prestes a buscarem mais.  
  
"Senhor Malone! Senhorita! O jantar estar pronto!!!" uma criada veio chama- los.  
  
Verônica se afastou rápido, como uma criança pega fazendo arte e voltou a cheirar sua flor, um tanto constrangida.  
  
"Nós já vamos" Malone respondeu. "E quanto a você, não se esqueça, estou de olho" disse sorrindo, o desejo de abraçar e beijar àquela mulher brilhava em seus olhos. Deu o braço à ela e seguiram para dentro.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	3. Capítulo 3

A CORSA BRANCA – Capítulo 3  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
AVISO: Contém cenas eróticas, se vc não tem idade ou não gosta, não leia. Depois não venha me pentelhar!!!  
  
A Simone dessa fic é inspirada na minha amiga Simone Zezé (Bettinha, naum fica com ciúmes, tah? Vc vai ter sua vez rs...).  
  
THANKS & COMMENTS:  
  
Towanda, espero não te desanimar com a cena de R&M desta fic, mas é q eu não resisti rs... Espero q goste de td, ok? Bjus!!!  
  
Tata, a Si adorou essa de virar vilã, ela tah super contente rs... Ah e vc acha q ia faltar alguém p/ empacar? Mas tem hora q vai p/ frente, e ninguém atrapalha, aguarde!!! Rs... E num inventa de diminuir o tamanho das reviews, eu te mato, sei onde vc mora e sei seu telefone rs... Rox bjus!!!  
  
Jessy, esse capítulo tah mto especial, confira, tah? Bjinhus!!!  
  
....................................*****.............................  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Nicolás fumava seu cigarrinho de palha do lado de fora da casa, nos fundos, sentado num banquinho, os olhos perdidos na escuridão da noite, absorto em seus pensamentos, quando a cozinheira veio chama-lo. O jantar havia terminado e todos o esperavam.  
  
Verônica e Malone estavam no mesmo sofá, enquanto Lord Chauvin estava em uma poltrona, com sua filha sentava no braço do móvel. Tinha um certo ar de curiosidade, sempre gostara de lendas e estórias sobre fantasmas.  
  
"Nicolás, os hóspedes estão muito interessados no seu demônio, apesar de que, de verdade e com todo respeite, você sabe que eu não acredito nessas coisas."  
  
"Papai, assim vai desanima-lo! Deixe que nos conte e então o senhor Malone decidirá se a história merece credibilidade ou não" Simone ignorava, tal como havia feito durante o jantar, a presença de Verônica.  
  
"Pois bem. Faz algumas semanas que uma das ovelhas, aquela robusta que deu cria no ano passado, se desprendeu do rebanho e um dos cachorros foi atrás. Coloquei as outras no cercado do pasto e não me preocupei com eles, até que percebi que o cão não voltava. Peguei minha arma e fui busca-los.  
  
Não demorou muito e encontrei o cachorro morto. Não tinha ferida alguma, sangue, nada, o lugar estava limpo, mas o animal tinha um aspecto horrível: era como se tivesse levado um grande susto. Ao seu lado, havia pegadas de corsa e, mais perto dele, as pegadas se transformavam em humanas e eram bem pequenas e delicadas" e dizendo isso olhou ao redor, para buscar algo que pudesse comparar e apontou para o pé de Simone que aparecia por debaixo do vestido marfim de seda, calçando um tamanco da mesma cor, cheio de miçangas imitando diamante e usando uma delicada tornozeleira. "Como os pés da senhorita" concluiu.  
  
Ela os puxou rapidamente, sobressaltada, para baixo do vestido. "Ora Nicolás, infelizmente não os tenho tão pequenos e delicados, já que do tamanho como nos conta, apenas as fadas os possuem, tal como nas cantigas de nossos trovadores" sorriu sem afetar-se, agora.  
  
"Bom, mas a coisa não parou por aí" continuou ele quando Simone terminou de falar, enquanto Ned absorvia todas as palavras do pastor e, Verônica, olhava desconfiada para a linda jovem. "Percebi algumas moitas se movendo e alguns murmúrios, cantos, gargalhadas de algumas jovens. Pensei que fossem algumas camponesas que, voltando do rio com seus cântaros de água e suas roupas lavadas, vissem conversando, mas senti vontade de me certificar, o caso do cachorro havia sido muito estranho para mim.  
  
Quando consegui olhar por entre as folhagens, lá estava um bando de mocinhas, com a pele branquíssimas e longos cabelos, nuas, de mãos dadas, como se brincassem de roda. Uma delas disse: 'Depressa, vamos assustar o bobo do Nicolás!' E uma nova explosão de gargalhadas surgiu."  
  
Ao chegar nesta parte da história, Lord Chauvin não conseguiu mais conter o riso. Verônica achava a narrativa uma tolice sem importância. Malone preferiu não fazer um julgamento precipitado, queria saber o resto, aí sim teria uma opinião. Simone havia se constrangido um pouco com a parte das moças estarem nuas, mas ainda assim, acompanhava seu pai nas risadas.  
  
Nicolás, sem entender o por quê das risadas, parecia irritado e já se levantava para retirar-se, quando Ned o interrompeu. "Por favor, senhor, gostaria muito que continuasse."  
  
"Está bem, mas apenas por consideração ao senhor" e lançou um olhar magoado para os demais.  
  
"E ouvindo isso, ia surpreender as moças, dizendo que se não se comportassem como donzelas, iria contar tudo a seus pais, apesar de nunca ter visto nenhuma delas. Foi quando uma moita ao lado oposto a onde eu estava se movimentou e por entre suas folhas vi aparecer uma corsa branca, tão branca como a neve, sem uma única mancha. Saltava como se fosse um demônio! Voltei a olhar para as moças, mas elas não estavam mais lá, em seu lugar, estavam corsas da cor natural, ou seja, marrons. E todas foram embora, seguindo a corsa branca, mas as gargalhadas ainda podiam ser ouvidas, como se trazidas pelo vento. E desde então, tenho ouvido essas gargalhadas vindo da floresta e para lá não penso ir mais, porque essa corsa branco é o próprio capeta!"  
  
Agora, o riso era geral. Nem mesmo Malone conseguia conter-se. Estava claro que as moças apenas se divertiam na floresta, ainda que de modo nada convencional. A corsa branca poderia ser um tipo raro, albino, e as jovens correram assustadas ao vê-la ou ao sentirem a presença do pastor, quem saberia? E se não fosse isso, o que mais poderia ser? Não havia indícios de que ali houvesse algo sobrenatural.  
  
"Se me permitem, agora me retiro" Nicolás disse não como um pedido, apenas comunicando que já se retirava.  
  
"Obrigada pelos momentos de distração, meu velho" Lord Chauvin agradeceu. "E se me dão licença, pretendo descansar. Amanhã é dia de preparar tudo para a caçada de depois de amanhã, é uma pena que terão que partir, essa é uma grande festividade no povoado."  
  
Simone saiu do lado de seu pai e sentou-se no braço do sofá de Malone e Verônica, ao lado daquele. "É uma pena que partam, não pode mesmo ficar mais dois dias? Garanto que não se arrependerá e terá anotações muito interessantes para seu diário" ela pediu. Como poderia resistir a esse pedido? Como negar um pedido àquela moça, que já se tornava uma mulher extremamente sensual, ainda que parecesse não dar-se conta de sua sensualidade natural, deixando-a ainda mais irresistível. Malone olhos naqueles olhos cor de mel, sentia-se fascinado pelas manchinhas douradas que via neles, como se estivesse hipnotizado e, finalmente, conseguiu responder:  
  
"Adoraria ficar... e vou!"  
  
"Malone, sabe que não podemos, todos irão se preocupar conosco, já era para estarmos em casa, você sabe disso" Verônica apertou-lhe o braço numa tentativa inútil de fazer muda-lo de idéia.  
  
"Amanhã passamos uma mensagem com os espelhos avisando, não se preocupe" ele segurou a mão dela, tranqüilizando-a. Ela sabia que seria impossível discutir isso com ele naquele momento, mas não iria desistir assim tão fácil. Sentia que havia algo estranho no ar e não queria ficar ali para descobrir o que era.  
  
.......................................*****................................ ....  
  
O dia de Marguerite havia sido cansativo e, contrariando suas expectativas, Challenger não a liberou nem um instante, mesmo com os apelos de Roxton que, por fim, acabou ajudando-a com suas tarefas e ainda preparou o jantar.  
  
"Definitivamente o dia foi bastante proveitoso! Adiantei o trabalho de pelo menos dois dias!" Challenger dizia orgulhoso enquanto sorvia uma taça de vinho.  
  
"Proveitoso para quem...?" Marguerite resmungou baixo, sem a intenção de ser ouvida.  
  
Após o jantar, Challenger foi para seu laboratório, deixando Marguerite e Roxton a sós. O caçador estava muito esperançoso de que agora as coisas fossem ficar quentes, literalmente, entre os dois. E Marguerite, cansada e parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos de Roxton, já foi dizendo:  
  
"E eu vou descansar, estou muito cansada."  
  
Isso foi como jogar um balde de água gelada, cheio de pedras de gelo, sobre sua excitação. Entretanto, seus instintos e desejos masculinos estavam fora de controle já:  
  
"E se eu for mais tarde ao seu quarto, hein?" ele disse sedutor, acariciando a mão dela com a ponta dos dedos.  
  
"Eu prefiro que não" ela puxou sua mão e saindo, deliciando-se com o domínio que exercia sobre aquele homem que podia ser brusco como uma tempestade e ao mesmo tempo, suave como uma brisa de primavera. Ondas de prazer invadiam-se o corpo todo, pressentia que ele não a deixaria passar a noite sozinha. Pôde notar isso no volume que havia sob suas calças.  
  
Mais tarde, quando a lamparina do laboratório se apagou e a casa toda estava escura, Marguerite ainda lia um livro. Roxton, em seu quarto, preparava-se para dar o bote.  
  
Caminhou silenciosamente até o quarto dela e entrou sem se anunciar. Ela levantou-se sobressaltada. "Roxton! O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" E puxou rapidamente o hobby de seda ao lado da cama, estava vestindo apenas sua camisa lilás e uma calcinha de seda, porém, foi impedida por ele, que jogou longe o hobby e já foi beijando-a.  
  
A sensação de ser desejada e amada por aquele homem era algo que desafiava o bom senso e a auto-preservação de Marguerite. Sentia suas mãos fortes deslizarem-se pelo tecido acetinado de sua blusa, tocando-lhe as costas e descendo até os quadris, num sobe e desce enlouquecedor, enquanto sentia o gosto de sua língua enroscando-se na dela. Sabia que estava perdida já, era impossível não ceder aos apelos de seu corpo, o qual implorava por aquele homem desesperadamente.  
  
Abraçou-o mais forte, fazendo seus quadris roçarem contra os dele, sentindo todo o desejo dele estampado pelo vulto másculo que surgia de suas calças. Irritada por saber que não conseguiria resistir, mordeu o lábio inferior de Roxton, arrancando-lhe um gemido, numa mistura de dor e prazer. Logo, parecendo arrependida, beijou o locar machucado repetidas vezes e o ritmo anterior dos beijos havia sido retomado.  
  
Acariciou-lhe o peito por sobre a camisa e desejosa de sentir sua pele roçar a dele, misturar-se com aquele cheiro almiscarado e delicioso de homem, começou a abrir sua camisa, sem parar com os beijos desesperados que pareciam consumi-los. No terceiro botão, um pedacinho de linho atrapalhou- a, recusando-se a abrir-se. Suas mãos tremiam no afã desesperado de arrancar o que a atrapalhava e, sem hesitar, puxou a camisa, abrindo-a, e os botões que restavam, saíram voando. Agora estava livre: correu suas mãos pelo peito nu, forte e musculoso, a pele levemente bronzeada. Não estando satisfeita com o simples toque, desejava provar também o sabor daquele homem: livrou-se de seus lábios, foi até o seu pescoço e, com a ponta da língua, experimentou a pele salgada e quente dos ombros de Roxton, arrancando-lhe gemidos.  
  
"Marguerite" disse com a voz perturbada de excitação, "você vai me pagar por essa camisa, pode ter certeza!".  
  
Marguerite levantou os olhos, tinha um ar de desafio no rosto. ""Me faça pagar, John. Agora, me faça pagar agora..."  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Ta bom, né??? Uiiiii, quem vai querer pagar uma camisa nova para o Roxton??? Eu quero, eu pago, não se preocupem!!! Hahaha Querem saber como a Marguerite vai pagar? Deixem review!!!! 


	4. Capítulo 4

A CORSA BRANCA – Capítulo 4  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
AVISO: Contém cenas eróticas, se vc não tem idade ou não gosta, não leia. Depois não venha me pentelhar!!!  
  
THANKS & COMMENTS:  
  
Jessy, olha aí mais R&M!!! Eu morro de dó da vê, sempre tem mesmo umas mocréias p/ tratá-la mal, mas devemos ter paciência pq a Vê num é boba naum rs...  
  
Towanda, vc achou mesmo q o capítulo anterior tava curtinho? Q issu, foi super grande!!! Espero q goste deste tbem. Obrigada pelo apoio e paciência!  
  
Nay, eu naum resisti e acabei colocando mesmo R&M rs.. Mas os loirinhos vaum ter a hora deles, aguarde!!!  
  
Taiza, minha priminha gêmea, eu sabia q vc ia gostar mais de ver R&M, vc é q nem eu mesmo!!! Vc tah terrível, hein? Violência, socos, sexo... q issu Tata? Rs... Espero q goste do "pagamento" da camisa!!!  
  
Rosa, vc tem razão, essa Simone é perigosa e fatal, como nossa amiga rs... Q preconceito com o Ned, ele tava enfeitiçado pelos olhos da Simone rs...  
  
Obrigada a todos que deixaram review!!!! Espero naum ser preciso fazer greve de novo :-)  
  
........................................................................ ......  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Lançado o desafio, Roxton não tinha outra saída que não fosse aceita-lo: afastou os cabelos de Marguerite e começou a lamber-lhe o pescoço, abrindo sua blusa. Como possuía a mesma impaciência de Marguerite, também arrancou sua blusa de modo que os botões voaram longe. Ainda não satisfeito, fez o mesmo com o corpete, descobrindo seus ombros e seios, que rapidamente ele segurou e cobriu com suas mãos fortes.  
  
Marguerite gemeu baixinho, envolta naquela sensação prazerosa que a dominava, mas Roxton abafou seus gemidos e roubou o pouco de respiração que lhe restava com um beijo delicioso. A herdeira o abraçou pelo pescoço, puxando-o para si, convidando-o a beijar seus lábios provocantes Roxton já havia arrancado a blusa dela e deslizava suas mãos pelas costas delicadas e quentes, fazendo seus corpos sentirem o calor que emanava de seus interiores, o calor de carne com carne.  
  
Então, o caçador tentava livrar-se definitivamente de sua camisa e calças e, sentindo a urgência de seu homem, Marguerite o ajudou a terminar de despir-se. Em segundos ambos estavam nus, lado a lado, sobre a cama. Agora teriam tempo para explorarem seus corpos à vontade...  
  
Apoiando-se num cotovelo, Marguerite levantou-se, livrando-se dos beijos de Roxton, e ficou admirando-o por alguns instantes. Aquela expansão de peito e abdômen despidos eram extramente convidativos e estimulantes. Começou lambendo e beijando o peito sólido e firme, descendo pela barriga lisinha, que se contraía com as carícias dela, até que ela ouviu um pequeno gemido e logo sentiu que ele tocava seus cabelos com carinho, mas depois, puxou-a por eles e jogou-se por cima dela, segurando-lhe os pulsos. Beijou-a de modo sensual, erótico, mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior. Estava perdendo a resistência e sabia disso sem qualquer sombra de dúvida.  
  
Durante esse tempo, Roxton não a soltara: ela permanecia presa à cama, uma presa voluntária. Sentia os beijos e suspiros pairando sobre o pescoço, até sentir a língua quente e molhada nos mamilos endurecidos e então, sobre a barriga, que se contorcia de prazer. Era delicioso.  
  
Finalmente, não agüentando mais, Roxton soltou-a: precisava tocá-la, sentir aquela pele, aquele corpo. Um corpo pequeno, delicado, perfeito, mas que ele conhecia como ninguém a força que possuía. Não a força física apenas, mas uma força que vinha dela, a única força no mundo capaz de fazê-lo sofrer, ser vulnerável ou forte: tudo dependia "dela".  
  
Voltou a beijá-la com paixão, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pela barriga, abrindo-lhe as pernas e indo direto na protuberância que havia entre elas. Marguerite estremeceu.  
  
"Não me faça esperar mais" Marguerite suplicou. Era o que necessitava ouvir. Deitou-se sobre ela, enquanto as pernas dela se abriam. A herdeira sussurrou com a respiração entrecortada o nome dele ao ser penetrada. Sentia-se quente, tensa, úmida. Envolveu as pernas ao redor dele para puxá- lo mais e mais a si, tornando-se um único ser; seus desejos emoções explodindo em uma tempestade de verão que, por fim, acalmou-se com uma suave brisa e os dois deixaram-se descansar nos braços um do outro.  
  
................................................................  
  
Como de costume, o sono de Verônica costumava abandoná-la logo cedo, assim era sua rotina fora e dentro de sua casa. Ouviu cavalos no pátio do fundo e algumas vozes. Fazia um pouco de frio e então se lembrou de que a criada havia deixado algumas roupas para ela no baú que havia aos pés da cama. Revirou tudo: alguns vestidos, saias, etc. Gostou de uma calça branca de cintura baixa e um conjuntinho de blusa sem manga e casaquinho azul céu de botões, tudo de crochê. Pegou um tamanquinho fechado na frente da mesma cor do casaco e saiu do quarto.  
  
Passou pelos aposentos de Malone, mas, para sua surpresa, ele já havia saído. Desceu as escadas, caminhou pela sala, indo até à copa, de onde ouvia a voz de Ned... e Simone.  
  
"Experimenta esse aqui... olha como dissolve na boca" ela estava dando a ele na boca um biscoito doce.  
  
"Hum hum" ela pigarreou.  
  
"Oh Bom dia, Verônica! Dormiu bem?" Ned perguntou afastando-se de Simone.  
  
"Muito bem" ela disse aproximando-se da mesa. "Que agitação toda é essa lá fora?" O olhar de ambas se encontrou por alguns instantes, uma olhada pequena, porém, faiscante. Eram rivais, não havia mais nada a ser dito.  
  
"Os aldeões estão preparando a festa de amanhã e os últimos acertos da caçada. Vai ser um dia puxado hoje e Ned vai ter muito que anotar em seus diários!"  
  
"Tenho certeza que vai mesmo" Verônica respondeu.  
  
O café da manhã seguiu sem maiores novidades; vez ou outra, alguém comentava algo, mas a conversa logo morria e o silencia voltava.  
  
Simone foi a primeira a sair da mesa, alegando estar com um pouco de cor de cabeça e que passaria o dia em seu quarto repousando. Pediu à criada que não a incomodassem. Depois, Verônica ficou sabendo que Simone passava a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto, sempre sentia-se mal e pedia para não ser incomodada.  
  
"Já que vamos ficar, é melhor irmos logo passar a mensagem para os outros na casa da árvore" a jovem da selva adiantou-se, retirando-se da mesa.  
  
Ned a segurou pelo braço. "Você está linda, Verônica. Sei que você não queria ficar, mas essa pode ser uma boa oportunidade de passarmos algum tempo juntos... E sozinhos" acrescentou com receio da reação dela.  
  
"Sozinhos? Nós não estamos sozinhos, temos companhia até demais" ela tentou livrar-se do braço dele, mas foi impedida. "Tudo só depende de nós, Verônica" o jornalista completou.  
  
A jovem refletiu por um momento. Talvez Malone estivesse certo. Só dependia deles.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Marguerite degustava seu fumegante café matinal enquanto observava Roxton preparar as torradas. Um sorriso iluminou-lhe a face. Sentia-se cansada, havia dormido muito pouco, porém, sentia-se feliz. Tinha a impressão de que seus cabelos e sua pele estavam radiantes... havia feito amor com seu homem. Será que Challenger perceberia? Talvez não, estava encerrado no laboratório, tão ocupado...  
  
"O que é isso?" uma luz fazia reflexo ao sol. "Roxton, veja, parece que Ned e Verônica estão mandando uma mensagem" a herdeira já estava na sacada, sem separar-se de sua xícara de café.  
  
O caçador veio com papel e caneta. "Estamos em um vilarejo amigável, entre a clareira Krux e o rio Summerlee. Voltaremos depois de amanhã."  
  
"Que estranho terem resolvido ficar tanto tempo longe..." Roxton coçava o queixo, arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
  
"Ora, Lord Roxton, que estranho pode haver em dois namorados querendo um pouco de privacidade?" Marguerite lançou um olhar sensual, fazendo Roxton sorrir.  
  
"Talvez fosse melhor irmos atrás. Vamos ver o que Challenger nos diz."  
  
"Roxton e seu sexto sentido" a herdeira reclamou, seguindo-o até o laboratório.  
  
....................................................................  
  
Na vila, Ned e Verônica e fizeram perguntas a várias pessoas sobre a insólita corsa branca ou qualquer outro fenômeno fora do comum. Tudo que conseguiram foram algumas lendas, alguém que conhecia alguém que parecia ter visto a corsa, nenhum fato relevante ou que acrescentasse algo ao relato do velho Nicolás.  
  
Verônica, não contendo a curiosidade, perguntou a uma velhinha sobre a mãe de Simone. Ned, que já estava intrigado com o fato de ela ser tão diferente fisicamente de todos que ali viviam, considerou a pergunta muito conveniente e oportuna.  
  
"Lord Chauvin é viúvo?" a jovem começou depois de um pequeno rodeio, falando sobre trivialidades.  
  
"Minha filha, não sei se viúvo é a palavra certa, porque ele nunca se casou."  
  
"Mas então Simone é adotada?" Ned a interrompeu.  
  
"Não. Houve uma grande batalha entre as aldeias e vilas do plateau contra os homens lagarto. Todos que vivem nessa região se uniram contra eles e partiram para a batalha. Ficaram apenas os velhos, mulheres e crianças. Durante quase um ano homens e lagartos guerrearam, até que estes finalmente desistiram. Foi quando Lord Chauvin retornou a casa e, para a surpresa de todos, trouxe um bebê recém nascido muito fraco e doente, prematuro. Ninguém acreditava que fosse sobreviver, mas quem disse que nosso senhor desistiria tão fácil? Cuidou-a com muito carinho até que, aos poucos, a criança recuperou-se."  
  
"E esse bebê é Simone, certo?" a mulher confirmou com a cabeça. "Mas e a mãe, quem é?" quis saber Malone.  
  
"Lord Chauvin não gosta muito que comentem esse assunto. Meu filho esteve em batalha também e disse que numa certa noite, uma das primeiras de guerra, uma mulher misteriosa apareceu numa carroça. Eram ciganos ou algum povo muito parecido. Era alta, magra, pele dourada de sol, cabelos negros, longos e encaracolados e tinha olhos negros, penetrantes, vivos. Era diferente de qualquer outra mulher que já haviam visto. Seu grupo fazia apresentações de canto e dança em troca de alguma comida ou roupas e, quando Lord Chauvin a viu pela primeira vez, caiu de amores por ela. O grupo se foi, mas ela ficou. Depois, não havia uma batalha que não fosse vencida por eles. A cigana tinha visões e alertava a nosso senhor, que dava as instruções aos guerreiros. Talvez fosse uma bruxa, não sei... Então ela ficou grávida e Lord Chauvin não poderia estar mais feliz; sonhava com quando voltasse à vila e se casasse com ela, mas Deus não quis assim. Quando estavam regressando, os inimigos derrotados, ela entrou em trabalho de parto. Nunca teve tempo de chegar à vila: quando Simone deu seu primeiro choro, sua mãe morria."  
  
"E foi quando seu pai a trouxe para cá..." Verônica concluiu.  
  
"Sim. E mais que isso: ela tornou-se a razão de viver de seu pai. Havia muitas mulheres interessadas em casar-se com Lord Chauvin, mas ele nunca quis saber de nenhuma. Só se preocupa com Simone, que segundo meu filho diz a cada dia se parece mais com a falecida mãe. Ele diz que às vezes é praticamente como estar olhando para a cigana morta."  
  
Ouviram-se gritos e um grande alvoroto na direção da casa de Lord Chauvin, chamando a atenção de Malone e Verônica.  
  
Correram para ver do que se tratava e ainda tiveram tempo de ver os camponeses trazendo o corpo do velho Nicolás em uma maca. Estava morto. Não havia ferimento algum, mas seu rosto estava horrendo, como se tivesse levado um grande susto. E em suas mãos, como se tivesse lutado com seu "assassino", havia pelos brancos. Na cidade, começaram-se os rumores: "O velho Nicolás havia sido morto pela corsa branca."  
  
CONTINUA... 


	5. Capítulo 5

A CORSA BRANCA – Capítulo 5  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
AVISO: Contém cenas eróticas, se vc não tem idade ou não gosta, não leia. Depois não venha me pentelhar!!!  
  
THANKS & COMMENTS: Obrigada a todos que não desistiram desta fic e ficaram me mandando msg pedindo para continuar, especialmente (reviews):  
  
Jessy Pinheiro: Nossa, q coincidência, vc deixou review justo no dia em q eu tava aprontando esse cap para publicação. Espero q goste!  
  
Towanda, vc é o motivo principal de eu ter escrito esta fic. Desculpe a demora!  
  
Gio: vc como "especialista em N&V" é a melhor pessoa para analisar se to indo bem nas cenas dos fofinhos :-) Divirta-se!  
  
Rosa: vc acha q eu demorei mto? Rs...  
  
Bettin: a Vê num é boba naum, vc acha? Toma lá dá cá, olha a revanche rs...  
  
Tata: se vc jah achava a Simone macumbada, imagina agora hahaha E eu naum sou abusada nem convencida, pq eu realmente sou linda, loira e chic e vc naum é e fica com inveja, se controla tah? Bjinhus!  
  
Valeu pela paciência! Bjus e espero q gostem.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
Naquela noite, havia sido difícil para Ned e Verônica pegar no sono devido ao estranho acontecimento com o velho Nicolás. Todos os instintos de Verônica lhe diziam que deveriam sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse tarde demais. Malone sentia o mesmo, porém, seu lado repórter o impelia a permanecer e, ainda que negasse, no fundo sentia um magnetismo, uma força que não o deixava sair de perto de Simone. O passado misterioso ou até mesmo fantasioso da jovem o intrigava a descobrir a verdade, fosse ela qual fosse.  
  
Malone saiu de seu quarto, encontrando-se com Verônica, também descendo para tomar o café. Desta vez, ela vestia suas roupas de sempre, o que provocou estranheza no jornalista:  
  
"Por que já arrumou suas coisas? Não combinamos ficar até o fim das comemorações?"  
  
"Ned, de hoje não passa. Vou ficar mais um pouco só por causa dos festejos e depois irei embora. Com ou sem você." Ela foi descendo as escadas.  
  
"Não acho que seja o momento de partir..."  
  
"Partir? Quem está pensando em partir?" Lord Chauvin os interrompeu. "Após o café temos tudo pronto para a caçada. O que trouxermos, será preparado ainda hoje, no jantar. É uma tradição e eu não seria um bom hóspede se os deixasse ir."  
  
"Agradecemos o convite, mas realmente precisamos ir. Nossos amigos nos esperam."  
  
"Eu entendo" murmurou mostrando seu desapontamento.  
  
"Se ficarmos para a caçada, podemos ir depois do almoço, teremos tempo suficiente para chegar à casa da árvore antes que escureça!" Ned deu a idéia, mas Lord Chauvin, numa prova de delicadeza, deixou que decidissem a sós. "O que decidirem, estará bem para mim. Com licença e fiquem à vontade, para ficar, ou para partir."  
  
Após uma pequena e calorosa discussão, Ned conseguira convencer Verônica a ficar.  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Que idéia! Os dois se divertindo em algum vilarejos, provavelmente à luz de uma lareira e bebendo um bom vinho e nós aqui, indo atrás deles como se fôssemos suas babás" Marguerite protestava enquanto caminhava, passando a mão na testa para retirar o suor que escorria devido ao forte calor.  
  
"Podem estar em apuros, Marguerite. Um cuida do outro aqui, como uma família, lembra-se?"  
  
"Tah tah tah, mas então por que o Challenger não veio também? Por que nós? Por que eu?"  
  
"Minha Marguerite, assim vou pensar que está cansada da minha companhia" o caçador arqueou uma das sobrancelhas dando aquele sorriso de derreter cubo de gelo (vocês entendem, né?).  
  
"De uma companhia tão interessante? Nunca, mon cher!" ela respondeu sorrindo, menos rabugenta.  
  
....................................................................  
  
Todos da cidade estavam Na frente da casa de Lord Chauvin, era muita gente para ver o grupo de caçadores, no qual malone estava incluído.  
  
O grupo vinha montado em belíssimos cavalos e dos cães de caça. A comitiva, liderada por Lord Chauvin, era composta de 7 homens, incluindo Malone. Usavam calças de montar (aquelas apertadas que deixam a bunda linda hehehe), camisa, colete de couro, botas e chapéu. Suas armas, as espingardas.  
  
Verônica teria de esperar, não se permitiam mulheres na caçada. Apesar de contrariada ("Esses almofadinha não sabem a metade do que eu sei de sobrevivência e caça na selva", pensava) logo achou uma atividade para preencher seu tempo livre: vigiar Simone. Alguma ela tinha que armar.  
  
Assim que os homens saíram, Verônica a viu de longe com a empregada e, pelos gestos e expressão do rosto, estava de novo com dores de cabeça e subiria ao quarto. Era a oportunidade que a loira esperava para descobrir se havia algo a esconder.  
  
Simone subiu sorrateiramente pelas escadas, cuidando para não ser seguida. Entrou em seu quarto, sem saber que Verônica estava disposta a saber de seu segredo, o que quer que fosse.  
  
Mal a jovem da selva ia colocar os olhos na fechadura para espiar, Simone veio rumo à porta. Mais do que depressa, Verônica se jogou para debaixo de uma mesa, torcendo para não ser vista; felizmente, Simone foi para o outro lado. Em uma outra mesa, como a que Verônica estava escondida, tirou uma chave de dentro do decote do vestido e abriu a gavetinha, revirando-a.  
  
Verônica, aproveitando-se, entrou no quarto de Simone e escondeu-se debaixo da cama. Não demorou muito e a misteriosa jovem estava de volta, segurando um saquinho de veludo.  
  
"Droga, minha faca caiu!" ela praguejou. Estava sobre o tapete ao lado da cama. Foi o tempo de Simone virar-se para pegar uma bolsa sobre a cômoda para Verônica puxa-la de volta. Parecendo ter percebido o movimento, Simone virou-se, tentando ouvir algo que talvez tivesse passado despercebido. Olhou intrigada para a cama, mas não vendo nada, continuou a mexer na bolsa, para a felicidade de Verônica.  
  
Tirou um giz branco e começou a fazer uma estrela de 5 pontas no chão, cheia de símbolos e letras que seguramente seriam um prato cheio para Marguerite, entretanto, para Verônica, tudo era muito estranho e sinistro. Colocou velas nas extremidades da estrela e as acendeu, junto com um incenso que ela mesma segurava.  
  
A fumacinha perfumada começou a encher o quarto como num passe de mágica, provocando uma vontade incontrolável em Verônica de tossir, porém esta se conteve ao máximo tampando o nariz e a boca com as mãos. Enquanto isso, Simone pronunciou algumas palavras estranhas e antes que Verônica pudesse dizer "Ned" ela havia desaparecido.  
  
"Pra onde ela foi?" Verônica se perguntou enquanto saía cuidadosamente de debaixo da cama, olhando ao redor a procura de alguém. "Ned!" a lembrança do "amigo" na caçada a fez tomar um susto. "Ele está correndo perigo! Eu vou te salvar, Ned!" e saiu da casa rumo à floresta, deixando atônitos aos camponeses ainda presentes diante da propriedade.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	6. Capítulo 6

A CORSA BRANCA – Capítulo 6

AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton

THANKS & COMMENTS:

Eu voltei, barrakeiras, ladies e lords! Claro q isso não tem nada a ver com aquele manifesto sem fundamento e sim pq eu kis ok? He!!!!

Towanda: Vc tah abusada, q review foi essa!!! Nem demorei tanto! Espero q goste da participação da "Simone" rs...

Tata: prima, vc é outra abusada! O capítulo anterior, bem como este, estão quase uma tese. E as cenas picantes ficam para o próximo capítulo, que será o último. Sei q vc tah esperando ansiosa, safada do jeito q vc é rs...

Nessa: Minha fã e ídala! Obrigada por estar acompanhando, apesar de naum ser só R&M q é o q vc mais gosta. Respondendo: uma corsa é o mesmo que um veado ou cervo, como o Bambi (exemplar famoso rs...).

Rosa: Adorei sua review! Mas daí a me desmoralizar no grupo e ainda dizer q eu adulterei o estatuto jah é demais né! Tah escrito lá q o prazo máximo para um autor colocar capítulos novos é de um ano, ou seja, lei é lei!

Jessy: O Malone não precisa ser protegido, prova disso q foi ele q salvou a Vê no lago. Mas diante de uma mulher bonita, ele fica igual ao Rox: todo bocó rs...

Nay: Quero te dizer que seu prêmio vai ser enviado esta semana por isso até lá acho bom vc naum me enviar mais nenhuma review desaforada como a anterior. Me chamar de cara de pau e dizer q o cap anterior foi curto, é no mínimo um devaneio né!!!

Gio: vc é a leitora que mais se emociona. Antes de começar, toma um suquinho de maracujá pois agora vai ter muitas emoções!

..........................................................................

"Será que não podiam escolher um lugar mais perto para se perderem? Ou você está seguindo a pista errada? Acho que estamos perdidos, posso jurar ter visto aquela árvore umas 5 vezes já" Marguerite resmungava enquanto caminhava. O calor se fez insuportável, exaltando-lhe os ânimos, a boca seca não se suavizando nem com o farto gole d'água que havia tomado não fazia 1 minuto.

"Não estamos perdidos, eu já falei, Marguerite! Você sabe ser chata mesmo, hein? Porque não pára de reclamar e anda mais depressa? Se você não ficasse enrolando tanto, talvez já estivéssemos lá" ele respondeu, sentindo os mesmos mal estares provenientes do calor e, claro, ao bom humor de Marguerite.

Sentindo-se ultrajada, andou mais depressa para alcançá-lo, afastando-o do caminho com um empurrão. "Ótimo! Com licença!" disse enquanto o empurrava.

"Que mulher mais teimosa, parece uma mula velha!" reclamou com um ranger de dentes.

....................................................................

No pátio da casa de Lord Chauvin, todos estavam ocupadíssimos enfeitando tudo com arranjos florais, arrumando mesas e cobrindo-as com toalhas de linho branco bordado nas beiradas ou ainda preparando os pratos e sobremesas que acompanhariam a carne que seria abatida durante a caçada, prato principal.

Verônica veio com a respiração ofegante, parando ao dar de cara com toda aquela gente que ignorava o que estava acontecendo e o que ela sabia. Nem ela tinha muita certeza do que sabia, então, para quem contaria algo? Quem entenderia ou quem acreditaria?

Com suas roupas de sempre, já estava pronta para ir atrás de Ned. Porém sabia que ele tinha uma grande vantagem sobre ela: estava a cavalo, talvez já muito distante. Seria difícil alcança-lo a pé. Foi até os estábulos e escolheu o cavalo que lhe pareceu mais dócil: uma égua branca de muito belo porte.

"A senhorita vai sair?" foi surpreendida com a chegada de um dos rapazes que cuidavam dos animais.

"Ah sim" respondeu dissimulando sua aflição. "Pensei em dar uma volta enquanto espero a chegada de meu companheiro. Não tem muita coisa pra se fazer por aqui para uma forasteira, não é mesmo?"

Ele assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. "Deixe-me celar a diretora."

"Diretora?" perguntou franzindo a testa.

"É. O nome da égua é Diretora. Nasceu na mesma época que aquelas duas ali e por isso colocamos nomes que tivessem uma relação: além da Diretora, aquela é a Inspetora e a outra, a Professora" explicou.

Verônica não pôde deixar de dar uma risadinha. Tomando a égua das mãos do tratador, explicou-lhe não haver necessidade de cela, pois desde cedo sabia montar e, sem celas. Além do mais, disse não pretender ir muito longe.

Relutante, o rapaz deixou-a ir e assim que montou, Verônica instigou a Diretora a correr o máximo que lhe fosse possível. Precisava salvar Ned e isso era tudo. Só não sabia muito bem de quê.

..............................................................

A caçada transcorria sem nenhum acontecimento notório. Haviam encontrado uma raposa e alguns coelhos, mas como não eram a caça do dia, foram ignorados. Pretendiam capturar uma corsa pois sua carne, tenra e saborosa, era a mais apreciada.

Ned, que poucas vezes tivera essa oportunidade praticar esse tipo de "esporte de cavalheiros" sentia-se feliz com toda aquela agitação, mesmo se não caçasse nada. Lembrou-se de Roxton; provavelmente seu amigo lord já teria participado de muitas caçadas como esta. Enfim, não havia sinal nenhum de corsa e o jornalista já perdera a esperança de pelo menos ver alguma.

Então Lord Chauvin fez sinal para que fizessem silêncio. Galoparam silenciosamente até uma ramagem que escondia um belo vale: lá estava um bando de corsas.

Havia resolvido se separar a fim de cobrir um terreno maior anteriormente, assim que no grupo de Malone estava apenas Lord Chauvin e mais dois caçadores.

"Aproximem-se devagar, apontem para seus alvos e atirem quando eu contar até três e corram para pegarem suas caças. Elas nem sempre caem com o tiro, mesmo estando fracas" o lord explicou mais para Malone, já que os outros eram caçadores habilidosos.

O ruído seco das espingardas ecoou ao mesmo tempo, deixando um pouco de fumaça no ar. Os cavalos pularam rapidamente as folhagens rumo aos animais, que já haviam fugidos. "Não pode ser!" Lord Chauvin reclamou revoltado. "Elas foram por aqui! Vamos atrás!" gritou e sumiu no meio da mata, seguido pelos outros homens.

Ned havia ficado pois vira que seu tiro não fora em vão: sua presa fora atingida e agora sangrava. Era uma questão de tempo para encontrá-la, já mais cansada e disposta a render-se. Pôs-se a galopar, seguindo o rastro de sangue que ela deixava.

Cavalgou até um pequeno lago de águas transparentes, levemente esverdeadas onde uma pequena cachoeira derramava suas águas. Pedras grandes e algumas samambaias cresciam em suas margens, dando-lhe um ar bucólico e romântico, como tudo que haviam visto nos últimos dias.

Desceu do cavalo, amarrando-o a uma árvore para que pastasse e bebesse um pouco de água. Não via mais sinal algum da corsa abatida. Teria perdido seu rastro?

Sentiu alguns movimentos nas samambaias por detrás de uma grande pedra e ao aproxima-se, lá estava sua caça, caída, ainda tentando beber um pouco de água. Estava cercada, não havia para onde fugir. Lentamente, Malone abaixou os olhos para puxar sua faca da cintura e dar o golpe de misericórdia e ao voltar seus olhos à corsa, ela não estava mais lá. Em seu lugar, igualmente ferida na cocha por um tiro, estava uma moça de pele alvíssima, cabelos negros encaracolados e olhos verdes, delicadamente protegidos por longos cílios negros. Não vestia roupa alguma.

Um turbilhão confuso pairava sobre Malone. O que significava isso? Estava distante de entender. Vendo a fraqueza diante da aparição desesperada, a moça implorou com uma voz doce "Não me mate, por favor."

Malone afastou-se dela, tomado de profundo horror. Não tinha certeza, mas já a havia visto na vila.

"Ned!" ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado às suas costas. Era Simone. Os longos cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça, enfeitados com algumas flores do campo. Usava um vestido azul claro semi-transparente. "Tenho esperado por você durante muito tempo! Finalmente tenho toda sua atenção só para mim" disse aproximando-se.

"Você viu...?" ia perguntar se ela havia visto a corsa que se transformara em mulher à beira do lago, mas quando apontou, não havia mais nada lá. "Não pode ser!" exclamou incrédulo. Sentia-se preso a um pesadelo do qual queria acordar imediatamente.

Sabendo perfeitamente do que tratava, Simone respondeu à pergunta que não queria calar. "Eu vi, sim. É uma de minhas discípulas. Aliás, sua falta foi grave. Por muito menos, outros homens já morreram. Mas estou disposto a perdoá-lo, se fizer tudo que eu mandar."

"Isso é loucura! Não pode ser real. O que está havendo?" Ned procurava uma explicação racional para tudo que estava acontecendo.

"Pensei que fosse mais astuto, Ned. Ainda não percebeu?" respondeu aproximando-se, abraçando-se a ele como uma cobra enroscando sua presa. Acariciou-lhe o queixo, dando-lhe uma leve mordida. Todos os instintos e a própria razão do jornalista o diziam para que saísse o mais rápido possível dali, enquanto uma outra parte de si não o permitia sequer mover um músculo que fosse. Uma onda de excitação o obrigava a continuar perto daquela mulher, seu corpo lhe enviava sinais de que precisava daquela mulher, precisava possuí-la já.

"Ora, Ned. A essa altura, achei que já tivesse alguma idéia. Sou uma bruxa, uma mulher da natureza e que a usa em seu benefício. Tenho muitas discípulas, como a que você viu há pouco. Algumas de minha vila, outras de aldeias próximas. Mas a energia de uma bruxa não é tão poderosa até que ela conheça a força sexual. Então, serei invencível e meus poderes, ilimitados!"

"Do que está falando, por que eu?" a pergunta do jornalista era quase uma afirmação sussurrada enquanto ela lhe lambia o pescoço e as mãos tocavam as costas fortes por sobre o tecido da camisa.

"Você esteve do outro lado e voltou de lá com certos poderes que nem mesmo sabe que possui. Quando me unir a você, esses poderes serão meus! E então nem sua amiguinha intrometida vai poder me impedir de dominar o plateau."

"Se eu fosse você, não estaria tão certa disso" Verônica apareceu, sem o cavalo, com sua faca apontada para Simone. "Afaste-se dele!" ordenou.

"Com prazer!" respondeu, transformando-se num grande urso branco.

Verônica já havia lutado com animais muito piores e vencido, mas este era dotado de tamanho, força e agilidade sobrenaturais. Nem ao menos conseguira provocar um único arranhão no urso e agora sua faca havia sido jogada longe. Olhou-a com a intenção de saltar para pega-la de volta, mas apenas teve tempo de sentir o golpe certeiro na têmpora direita. Tonta e confusa, viu o urso transformar-se na temida corsa branca das lendas e uma voz parecendo vir de dentro de sua cabeça dizendo "Tarde demais, você perdeu!"

Ned, ainda em pé, parecia começar a despertar de seu estado de letargia. Parecia que tudo estava tão lento... Via Verônica caída, meio tonta, ameaçada pela corsa branca e, do outro lado, Lord Chauvin chegara e tinha sua arma apontada para o estranho animal.

"Meu Deus, ele vai atirar na corsa! Mas será que ele nem imagina que pode estar atirando na própria filha?" refletiu durante aqueles segundos eternos, sem saber para que rumo iria o desfecho dessa trama.

CONTINUA!!!


	7. Capítulo 7 final

**A CORSA BRANCA – Capítulo 7**

**AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton**

**THANKS & COMMENTS:**

**Rosa,** vc acha q eu demorei para publicar este aki? rs...

**Towanda:** Repito a pergunta q fiz para a Rosa. Depois de tanto q vc's me azucrinaram, cumpri minha missão!!! rs...

**Nessa Reinehr**: Amiga e ídala, releia toda a fic de novo pq eu voltei com o final!!! Aleluia!!!

**Claudia B:** Eu concordo com vc, gente com mania de dominar o mundo tem q acabar!!!!! O rumo da fic mudou um poukinho... espero q vc goste!!!

**Giozinha**, q saudade de vc!!! Estuda menos e volta aparecer no grupo, tah? Te adoro!!!

**Nay: **Gêmula amada, ainda to chateada em saber q vc vai viajar e eu num vou poder te encher, isso me marcou profundamente!!!! Mas num ache q eu publikei esse cap só por vc? Te conheço e seu ego tah fora de controle lol Obrigada pélo review gde, gostei mto!

**Cris:** vc me cobrou este cap, mas kd seus review??? Golpista!!! rs... Mas eu te adoro mesmo assim, priminha linda!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 (final)**

Tomado de súbitas forças, procurando evitar uma tragédia a qual Lord Chauvin se arrependeria para o resto de sua vida, o jornalista gritou: "NÃÃÃÃOOO!!!" Imediatamente, a tenção do lord voltou-se para Ned, confuso, sem entender o por quê daquele grito. Estava caçando e sua presa estava ali, no lugar e hora certos, esperando apenas o golpe que a feriria mortalmente.

Porém, Verônica, ainda sentindo os efeitos do golpe em sua cabeça, teve tempo suficiente para puxar uma de suas facas presas na parte de trás de seu cinto e crava-la no peito do animal. Foi quando algo inacreditável ocorreu: uma luz envolveu a corsa branca e em poucos se segundos esta se transformara na jovem Simone.

Lord Chauvin correu para socorrer sua filha, já caída no chão, tentando falar com muita dificuldade. Não queria perguntar nada a Simone. A essa altura, já entendia tudo e confirmava certas suspeitas e comentários velados das pessoas que conviviam com eles.

"Papai, me perdoe, eu..." Simone conseguiu dizer com muito esforço, engasgando-se em seguida com o sangue que lhe subia à boca.

"Não diga nada, filha. Sempre te amei e vou continuar amando, apesar de tudo que aconteceu."

Respirando aliviada, Simone fechou os olhos e partiu para a eternidade, deixando Lord Chauvin desolado.

A volta ao povoado ocorreu no mais absoluto silêncio. Lord Chauvin carregava o corpo de Simone abraçado a si, montado em seu cavalo, seguido de seus companheiros de caça. Ned e Verônica os acompanhavam, cada qual em uma montaria.

Os primeiros moradores a ver o grupo ficaram chocados, não tardando para que uma multidão de curiosos os cercasse. Junto a eles encontravam-se Roxton e Marguerite, já devidamente instalados na residência de Lord Chauvin.

Sem dar explicação alguma, o lord levou sua filha para o quarto deixando-a aos cuidados da aia para seu ritual fúnebre (o costume da vila era queimar seus mortos sobre um barco, deixando que esse seja levado pelo rio, até a eternidade). Em seguida, desceu à sala, onde o grupo de exploradores já se encontrava preparado para partir.

Verônica não se arrependia de ter feito o que fez, afinal, foi em legítima defesa, mas ainda assim, sentia-se na obrigação de dizer algo, pois Lord Chauvin não tinha culpa de ter uma filha como Simone e sempre os tratara muito cordialmente.

"Senhor, eu só queria dizer que..." Verônica ia se pronunciar quando foi interrompida.

"Meus amigos, sinto muito pelos problemas que minha filha causou ou pensou em causar a vocês. Vejo que pretendem partir e não os culpo por isso depois de tudo. Mas quero que saibam que realmente sinto muito e que se algum dia precisarem de algo que esteja ao meu alcance, não hesitarei em ajuda-los."

Sem muito a dizer, logo os dois casais estavam indo de volta à casa.

* * *

Roxton e Marguerite iam à frente.

"Ai eu não me conformo por não termos aceito ficar mais tempo! Lord Chauvin deve ter se decepcionado com a grosseria de termos partido tão cedo!" a herdeira comentava com Roxton, olhando a cada momento para Ned e Verônica, que pareciam estar bem distantes.

"Marguerite, grosseria é ter uma filha tentando matar as visitas!"

"Mas ele sentiu muito! E ela já estava morta mesmo. Não faz mal a ninguém dormir em lençóis de seda ou tomar uma taça de vinho à beira de uma lareira, Lord Roxton..." disse toda insinuante ao caçador.

"Não me provoque, Marguerite, principalmente se for outro blefe seu..." foi a resposta seguida de uma série de olhares maliciosos e sorrisinhos.

"Infelizmente parece que existem pessoas que não sabem aproveitar ou não gostam de uma boa vida, não é mesmo, Verônica? Afinal, por que vocês estão com essas caras? Pelo amor de Deus, vocês nem abriram a boca!" Marguerite deu uma alfinetada no casal que seguia um pouco mais devagar.

Malone ia dizer algo quando a garota da selva se adiantou, caminhando mais rápido que todos: "Estou cansada e quero chegar logo em casa, mas com essa conversa toda teremos que acampar! Vamos andar logo!"

Roxton e Marguerite não estavam entendendo nada, mas sabiam que algo havia acontecido entre os dois e que provavelmente se referia a filha de Lord Chauvin.

* * *

Na casa reinava o mais absoluto silêncio e escuridão, exceto no laboratório. Challenger simplesmente não havia se dado conta de que anoitecera, distraído com seus experimentos e anotações. Jantar, nem em sonhos!

"Eu sabia que devíamos ter ficado. Brilhante idéia essa de voltarmos. Agora poderíamos estar comendo uma refeição descente, sentados à mesa e com uma cama quentinha nos esperando! Não sei por que ainda escuto vocês!" a caminhada e os mosquitos deixaram Marguerite mal humorada novamente.

"Coma frutas, Marguerite, tem muitas na dispensa. Ou uma salada, por que não se vira? Não é só você que vai ficar sem jantar" Roxton a provocava, mas Ned foi rapidamente para seu quarto e Verônica, para a cozinha, ver o que havia para ser preparado de forma rápida.

Em 40 minutos Verônica chamava seus amigos para comerem: ela havia feito alguns sanduíches com carne de raptor (ui, dilícia lol), verduras e o pão que havia feito no dia anterior. Para acompanhar, frutas e castanhas.

A refeição correu no mais absoluto silêncio. Ninguém queria falar com ninguém. Challenger pegou seu lanche e foi para o laboratório; Marguerite estava mal humorada, ainda, e Roxton preferiu se calar; Verônica e Ned continuavam na mesma.

Ned foi o primeiro a terminar e imediatamente se retirou alegando que pretendia escrever os últimos acontecimentos em seu diário. Roxton foi atrás, deixando Marguerite e Verônica à sós.

"É, parece que ficamos só nós mesmo..." Marguerite puxou conversa, mas Verônica apenas começou a recolher os pratos, dando a entender que não estava para seus gracejos ou ironias, se fosse o caso. Mas a herdeira estava longe de desistir.

"Não sei o que aconteceu lá no povoado, mas você ficar assim calada só vai te fazer se sentir pior... Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para estar falando isso, mas sei ser uma boa ouvinte, Verônica. Anda, fala o que foi."

"O de sempre! Ned! Por que ele tem que ser tão..."

"Estúpido?"

"É! Eu quero dizer, ele nunca está disposto a assumir nada comigo, não revela seus sentimentos, está sempre inseguro, mas também não pode ver uma mulher desprotegida que vai correndo atrás, igual um cachorrinho, e me deixa com cara de tacho! Isso me dá tanta raiva."

"Mas os homens são assim mesmo, Verônica! Experiência própria. Mas talvez ele tenha apenas medo de que você não o ame de verdade, ou não o queira, não sei, acho que ele tem medo de se envolver e você o deixar. Você sabe como o Malone é inseguro."

Verônica entendia e não entendia ao mesmo tempo.

"Inseguro? Eu já dei todas as pistas possível e ele não percebeu!"

"Ah você tem certeza? Verônica, você nunca foi explícita. Talvez seja isso que o Ned esteja precisando: ter certeza de que é correspondido. Ele gosta de você, sim... Quando conhecemos Danu, todos tivemos certeza disso!"

"Sério!"

"Claro! Eu sei dessas coisas" Marguerite disse isso dando uma cotovelada amigável na jovem e sorrindo.

No quarto de Malone...

"Ned, o que está havendo?" Roxton já foi entrando sem pedir licença.

"Nada!" o jornalista não tinha a mínima vontade de se abrir, pelo menos não agora.

"Como nada? Acha que ninguém percebeu que você e Verônica estão com a pá virada?"

"Sinceramente eu não entendo as mulheres! É isso!"

"Eu também não, mas desde quando isso nos impediu de gostar delas?" Roxton tentava amenizar o negativismo de Malone.

"Eu faço tudo para a Verônica para que ela saiba que eu gosto dela, mas parece que ela não está interessada E aí quando aparece uma outra mulher, Verônica fica furiosa! O que ela quer, afinal?"

Roxton coçou o queixo e arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Tem certeza de que foi direto? Malone, Verônica foi criada na selva, com pessoas não civilizadas, pelo menos não da maneira como nós consideramos essa palavra e essas pessoas têm outros costumes. Eles não ficam mandando bilhetinhos ou flores, eles falam logo quais são suas intenções."

"E o que isso tem a ver comigo?" Ned não entendia bulufas do que Roxton dizia.

"Eu quero dizer que você tem que ser mais direto! Ir direto ao ponto, dizer que ela te interessa e que você quer ficar ao lado dela. Ser audacioso!"

"Acha que seria bom eu mandar uma carta com as minhas intenções?"

"Malone, é disso que eu estou falando! Nada de cartas! Você tem que ir lá e dizer o que sente, sem rodeios!"

Agora Malone se calara e refletia sobre o que Roxton lhe dizia. Pensava que talvez seu amigo tivesse razão. Havia beijado Verônica algumas vezes, dito algumas coisinhas, mas nunca dissera quais eram suas intenções. Talvez fosse o que faltava...

Caminhou resoluto para a sala em busca de Verônica, encontrando com Marguerite, que já se retirava, deixando a jovem sozinha; ela estava terminando de guardar a louça.

"Verônica, podemos conversar?"

"Sobre o que exatamente?" estava disposta a ser dita e definir sua situação após a conversa com Marguerite, fosse para o bem ou para o mal.

"Bem, sobre... nós!" Marguerite e Roxton, que escutavam tudo muito bem escondidos, quase vibraram com a atitude de seu amigo. E prosseguiu:

"Verônica, eu gosto de você. Muito. Acho que devíamos nos conhecer melhor e deveríamos assumir algum tipo de compromisso.

A garota estava boquiaberta. Que surpresa! "Compromisso? De que tipo?" perguntou ainda sem acreditar no que parecia ser a intenção de seu "amigo".

"Quero dizer um namoro!" e tremendo mais que vara verde, segurou uma das mãos de Verônica. "Eu já devia ter feito isso antes, mas fui tolo e até infantil. Podemos recomeçar... juntos? Você quer?"

"Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir isso de você! É claro que eu aceito namorar com vocês, Ned!" e selaram seu compromisso com um beijo carregado do carinho e amor que sentiam um pelo outro, sendo interrompidos apenas por um barulho de juntas estralando (sabe quando você fica parado e aí se mexe, e suas juntas estralam? É esse o barulho!) e olhando para ver a origem do som, depararam-se com Roxton e Marguerite vermelhos, mais sem graças que o próprio casal de namorados após o flagra.

"Pois é, que noite quente, não?" Marguerite tentou disfarçar.

Roxton improvisou um bocejo. "Que sono! Estou exausto! Vou me deitar e acho que você deveria ir para seu quarto também, Marguerite."

"Claro! Boa noite, hein?"

Ned e Vê não puderam deixar de rir diante da curiosidade de seus amigos. Mas não importava. De mãos dadas, foram até sacada admirar o céu e a lua brilhante que aparecia como que especialmente para o casal de apaixonados. E esse será o primeiro de muitos dias juntos que terão de agora em diante. Dias que parecem nascer apenas para o deleite dos enamorados.

* * *

FIM!!!!!!! Ou será q é CONTINUA????? lol lol lol Review!!!!! Review!!!! Review!!!!!


End file.
